ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Cascadian Republic
The Cascadian Republic, commonly known as Cascadia, is a large Post-War nation occupying most of the Oregon, Washington, and Boise Wastelands. The Republic is heavily modeled after the New California Republic. This causes some tension among Cascadians, who believe that the NCR will try to either invade or annex the country. Because of this, nicknames have been on the rise in the Republic, including the NCR's twin/dog/pawn, The Newer California Republic, and so on. The Republics sixth and current president is Owen Lee. History Cascadia was founded in Oregon City on March 17, 2248, in the ruins of the old capital city of Oregon, Salem. At this time the Republic was still known as the Republic of Oregon. It quickly grew to encompass most of the Oregon Wasteland west of the Cascade Mountains. Oregon then grew to encompass most of the Oregon and southern Washington Wastes, and only recently entered the Boise Wasteland. Conquest of the Eastern Wastes In the year 2264, Oregon began the conquest of the Eastern Oregon Wastelands. The land was relatively untouched by the Great War, with most of the nuclear missiles heading for that area destroyed from the ICBM Defense Force-Oregon Division (or ICBMDF-Oregon), which destroyed 51 of the 73 nuclear missiles heading for Oregon and southern Washington. As a result, the land east of the Cascades, although radioactive, received much less damage than initially intended. The eastern lands held small towns and settlements, which agreed for the protection and resources granted by joining the Oregon Republic. The Republic swept through the deserts, plains, farms, and forests of Eastern Oregon with relative ease. The Republic's army, led by Jacob Stenfield, entered the Grande Ronde Valley, finding small towns and rumors of a much larger city. Following the rumors, Jacob and his men encountered Grande Ronde City in 2265, which sat atop the Pre-War city of La Grande. The city was in relatively good condition, with all but one of the nuclear warheads heading into that area destroyed. Because of this, a large city began to take shape, with plenty of resources such as food and water, thanks to the surrounding farmland and river which ran through the city, and medical supplies, thanks to the Pre-War Pharmaceutical company stationed there, Grande Pharmaceuticals. The city was under constant attack from multiple raider gangs though, so Jacob and his men (Stenfield's Unit) attacked and defeated the raiders. Thankful for their assistance, Grande Ronde city signed a treaty with the Oregon Republic, allowing the Republic to annex Grande Ronde City and the surrounding settlements. (Oregon Campaign) Annexation of Columbia In the year 2272, the Republic gathered intelligence of a band of settlements unifying under one flag in southern Washington along the Columbia River. Columbia. Almost immediately the Republic, under their new leader, President Andrew Ron, sent delegations to Columbia. Columbia then agreed to join the Republic of Oregon, who sent Stenfield's Unit to oversee the signing of the New Kennewick Accords between the representatives from Oregon, Thomas Slouth, and Columbia, Jack Kendrick. The treaty was moments from signing when two men opened fire, killing the representatives and injuring several others, before fleeing the city. Oregon demanded a response for the attack and threatened military action against Columbia. Columbian representatives explained that they had no intention of killing anyone, further explaining that it must have been rebels or those against the signing of the treaty. Several days later, a new treaty was signed in Oregon City, still called the Kennewick Accords, which lead to a separatist movement in northern Columbia, declaring themselves as New Columbia. the movement slowly gained support, declaring themselves a seperate nation in 2273. Following the signing of the treaty, the Republic changed its name to the Cascadian Republic. (Columbia Campaign), (Cascadian Civil War). The Secession of South Oregon With the rapid expansion and name change of the Republic, which made many think of the NCR, settlements in south Oregon joined together to declare themselves as the Second Oregon Republic in 2276. This caused President Andrew Ron to be voted out from office as he helped the seperatist movement gain power, allowing Andrew Nolbin to become the fifth president. After impeachment, Andrew Ron became the leader of the Second Oregon Republic. The Second Republic of Oregon then began fighting against Cascadia in what is now known as the Cascadian Civil War, the combination of the New Columbia and Second Oregon Republic war's into one. Fighting still continues, with the NCR keen on joining the conflicts. (Cascadian Civil War) Battle for Boise Cascadia entered the ruins of Boise in 2280, finding the city inhabited by several raider gangs. The army cleared the city of the gangs and established the city of New Boise. With an influx of new citizens and refugee's into New Boise, primarily from the destroyed settlement of New Canaan, the city began to prosper. The raider gangs which once called Boise home, unified into The Liberators. They allied themselves with several other raider gangs to take back the city. this caused the city to become a war zone in 2282, with many of its citizens fleeing, either to the new town of Old Boise, in the ruins of the Pre-War old towns surrounding Boise, primarily Nampa, or beyond. Cascadia loses its grip on the city with every passing day. (Boise Wars) Politics of Cascadia Cascadia is modeled much after the NCR and Pre-War United States. It elects a president and a senate. Skipping the House of Representatives. The President serves can serve a maximum of two five year terms, with senators serving p to four three year terms. The Cascadia Supreme Court holds five judges appointed by the president and serve lifelong terms. Pacific Alliance Cascadia and the NCR are close allies. The Pacific Alliance only strengthens that. The alliance is made up of several nations along the Pacific Ocean. They promise to aid each other through military efforts, diplomacy, and trade. Because of this, the NCR may join the war against the Second Oregon Republic, and the Northwest Federation may join the war against New Columbia. Important People The most important people of Cascadia are those who have helped the nation in major ways. These people include: * Martin Blaine-founder and first president, on the $50 Bill * Jacob Stenfield-greatest military tactician in Cascadia, on the $10 Bill * Samuel Greene-newcomer to Cascadia from New Canaan, helps Cascadia greatly in the Boise region, on the $5 Bill * John Markson-founder and second mayor of Oregon City, on the $1 Bill * Caleb Brown-second president, oversaw Eastern Oregon expansion * Owen Lee-sixth and current president, responsible for the Purified Water and Foods act, on the $20 Bill Presidents of Cascadia * Martin Blaine, 2250-2260 * Caleb Brown, 2260-2265 * Wilson Conners, 2265-2275 * Andrew Ron, 2275-2276 (voted out of office) * Andrew Nolbin, 2276-2280 (vice-president to Andrew Ron) * Owen Lee, 2280-present (current president of Cascadia) Currency Cascadia used primarily water and caps as its main currency until the year 2283, when Cascadia switched to Cascade Dollars. They are based on the money of the NCR and Pre-War United States. The denominations include: * $1 Bill-Feature's John Markson on front, second mayor of Oregon City, back features Oregon City * $5 Bill-Feature's Samuel Greene on front, samaritan and expert marksman from New Canaan, back features Old Boise * $10 Bill-Feature's Jacob Stenfield on front, greatest military tactician in the Northwest, back features the Oregon Shield, the highest medal awarded in the armed forces * $20 Bill-Feature's Owen Lee on front, sixth and current president of Cascadia, back features Grande Ronde City * $50 Bill-Feature's Wilson Conners, third president of Cascadia, back feature's Fort Medford * $100 Bill-Feature's Martin Blaine on front, founder and first president of Cascadia, back features the new Capitol Building in Oregon City (or what the building would look like completed as it is still under construction) * 50 Cent Piece-Douglas Fir on front, Cascade Mountains on back, with the words, Mountains of Cascadia Category:Faction Category:TheNotSoBlindKing